Sealand's quest to mature
by alfreditehetalia
Summary: this is all about sealand's humorous and terrible adventure to becoming an adult. he learns an important lesson and questionable things happen to him. also there are some pairings and some smut please be very careful
1. Chapter 1

Seriously other nations needed to give Sealand a lot more credit. He knew about tons of stuff that are considered "mature" and "adult". He just didn't understand why the other countries chose to baby him, especially his Mama and Papa. Kids these days are born without childhood ignorance.

"Hey, Peter," chimed his adopted father, Finland "Hey, why don't you go play over Raivis's house for an hour or so, so your Daddy and I can go play house here."

Sealand, already comfortable in front of the television with Hana Tamago, griped and grumbled rising from his spot. He stood there and stared at Finland for the longest time before deciding to deal with his request.

"Fine.." once his shoes were on he then set out on his adventure towards his friends house with his puppy's tail wagging after him.

…

"Raivis you know what pisses me off!" Sealand slung himself onto Latvia's couch clumsily knocking over a pile of neatly folded clothes.

"Mr. Ivan, does he piss you off? He does piss me off… a little…don't tell him I said anything, please" Latvia rushed over to pick up and reorganize the pile.

"No it isn't him. He's ok in my book because Jerk-Arthur doesn't like him," pulling his pet onto his lap and pulling out a Leapfrog Portable. He really wanted a PSP but you know his parents 'education is so much more awesome than playing dangerously violent boring video games speech. "It's just all those grownups! My parents totally baby me! Jerk-Arthur and his French friend keep on bullying me about it and it's just not fair! I already know about drugs and sex and violence, gosh!" He stood up flailing his arms to fully express his exaggerated statement.

"Tough" the Latvian agreed.

"When I was your age I learned of all that stuff too. Just that my brothers taught it to me and it was a little awkward. Then later Mr. Ivan re-taught me which was not fun at all! He showed me the strangest video."

"Yeah, yeah I know the story. But how am I going to solve my problem!" Sealand whined throwing his game across the room only having Hana Tamago to fetch it back.

"Well, why don't you just deal with being young and short…. Sorry, but apathy for..um apathy." Latvia shrunk down a little. It was the first time he had ever spoken back to anyone.

"Duuuude, whatever" he threw his game once more. This time it didn't come back. This time instead of a simple thud being heard, a loud crash was heard from the other side of the room. Oh my GOODNESS!

"Wahhh!" Latvia shrieked, startling Sealand and causing him and his dog to fall. "That- That was M-Mr. Ivan's vase! His sister Natalia gave it to him!" He scrambled towards the shards unsuccessfully piecing them back together.

"Big deal I'll just get him a new one" Sealand weakly laughed

"N-No you don't get it! His sister made him that vase! It even had those tiny little hearts on it and was in scripted with 'Belarus x Russia 4 EVA!' This is important. I'm gonna be in so much deep trouble! He's g-gonna murder me!" he cried.

"B-But I thought he didn't like his sister!"

"He must like her enough to keep her away from Alfred!"

"Agreed, that guy is a walking danger zone" Sealand calmed down a little bit.

"O-Ok I just may be able to fix it. Peter please go get some glue. It is on the table by the back door. Please hurry to come back soon" Sealand was instructed and left to find it.

Russia's home is huge, thus being very hard for the tiny principality to scale. He chose the nearest hall way to walk down first. The hallway was large and gorgeous. Sealand had never seen so many painting lining the walls of one hallway. There must have been about twenty. Probably pictures of Russia's former bosses and important people that he had once met. It did not matter though; Sealand had no time to stare at the painting, as he had a job to do.

Slowly and thankfully he made his way towards his destination. The back door was in the kitchen, which was bigger than two of his bedrooms. It was decorated by amazing looking stainless steel ovens, dishwashers, and a fridge and freezer. The walls were cotton white. This room would make anybody feel terrifically cold. Plus the marble tile just add towards the established look. Sealand would have just admired the room for the longest time but was snapped out of his day dream by the unnerving sound of a door knob turning. From the small view from the window on the door he could tell that it was Russia entering. EEEK! Even though Sealand was tough he still feared very large masses of land.

**End of chapter 1. I wonder if Sealand will get out in time. Stay tuned!**


	2. yummy sauce

Now dashing down the hall Sealand reached the living room he came out of. Still in the room was Latvia who had given up on unsuccessfully piecing the vase back together. Now he was just crying on the ground next to a very excited looking Hana Tamago. Right now Sealand had no time to waste on comforting a friend. He could multitask and do that while running for his life!

"B-Buddy, we h-have to go, NOW!" Sealand tried to keep his cool and not give Latvia a panic attack yet.

"W-What is it P-Peter? Did you have a hard time finding the glue?" He asked sniffling and rubbing his eyes free of tears.

"Umm yeah… I couldn't find it, I was distracted. Plus we have a way bigger problem, like 17,075,400 km squared of it!"

"Ivan is here!" He was now fully aware of the situation. "What are we going to do!"

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We are going to run it the heck away!"

"B-But Ivan-"

"That's enough! You're not staying here. I don't want to see you hurt and I'm not getting hurt either!" and with that Peter snatched up his dog and Raivis's hand and proceeded to run towards the front door.

There wasn't enough time to get away on foot alone. Sealand needed something quicker. Russia was fast enough to catch up or at least he could strangely appear in front of them by rising from the ground. So Sealand thought quickly.

"Raivis does Ivan's car work!"

"Y-Yeah, but we d-don't have a key!"

"Well we won't need a key when you have an awesome uncle like Denmark. Raivis hold on a bit. I'll hotwire the car. Grab Hana and get in the car when I say it's ok."

"Sure but please hurry. I think I can see Mr. Ivan" steadying his footing Latvia walked over to the dog and nearly picked it up.

"Craaaaw!" just suddenly a huge bird snatches him up before Latvia could.

"P-Peter! H-Hana Tamag-go!"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He was ju-"

"SLAM!"

"Raivis where do you think you're going?" The eerie bitter-sweet voice finally arrived.

"Raivis get in quickly! You have to drive after all! I can't reach the pedals!"

"R-right I'm coming" Without a moments waste Raivis climbed into the front seat and slammed his foot down on the gas pedal. Soon they were many meters away from the Russian who didn't even attempt to chase after them. This behavior from Ivan was kind of strange.

"Hmp." He huffed "Why does he always feel so ashamed to show me his friends… I just want to love him like I love all my other satellites!" but words felt empty because no one was around to hear them. But the situation was over. With a swig from the neck of his vodka bottle, Russia left back inside sort of depressed.

(Back to Sealand and Latvia)

"Soo..Raivis did anybody even teach you how to drive yet?" Sealand asked gazing out the window not really caring of the respond.

"Well no not yet but Toris said that he might next month" Latvia's face started to light up as he conversed.

"Yeah... well how well are you holding up with this?" Sealand only turned slightly to look at his friend from the corner of his eye.

"Well it's quite cumbersome at first but I'm ok" Latvia nodded along with his response.

"Ok then. So where do you want to- -HOLY! ROMAN EMPIRE! Look an ice cream stand! Pull over Raivis!"Ah the little young adult was still a child after all.

"-Sigh- Yeah whatever Peter." Latvia was less thrilled to go to a tiny ice cream stand on the side road of desertion and adventure. But you know whatever made his little friend happiest right?

Trying his hardest Latvia pulled over. Well… not quite. He abruptly came to a stop after crashing into a near telephone pole two meters away from the stand. The car was not dented luckily and it did stop.

Sealand bounced out of the car with Latvia following afterwards. They walked to a shabby paint worn stand labeled with a banner reading "Yummy Sauce!" Apparently the blonde behind the counter sold a little more than ice cream because there was also a grill and small fridge filled with cokes.

Upon seeing these customers approach the blonde formally greeted them.

"Welcome, what can I get you? W-Wait is that you Peter?" Brightening with realization "Oh so cool you finally got away from England I see. Kid, how have you been?"

**End of Chapter 2. I wondering who this 'blonde' is? –shot- Stay tune!**


	3. Adult things clarification

"Well Al, I've been with Papa-"'Wait that's what kids say' "Father. I've been with Father for three years."

"Oh I see… so aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" His speech resembles an eager mother who wants to know of her little girl's new boyfriend.

"Don't you know him?"Sealand asked

-Blank stare-

"Ah..I'm Torris's little brother.." Latvia was fully enveloped in the little brother feeling. He needed big brother for a little recognition.

"Yeah… you are?" absolutely no remembrance of little brother, a pity. "Well… Hey Sealand, how did you get this sweet ride!" America starts to rub the hood of the shiny car.

"We took it from Russia." Sealand spoke, feeling like such the bad boy leaning against the car.

"Well it's not all that sweet" his eyed eyes narrowed but his happiness soon came back. "… Anyway let me borrow it!" America pleaded

"On one condition Alfred…" Attention was brought back to Latvia.

"Yeah…?"America egged him on.

"You have to help Peter and I do adult things" Latvia swayed earning a smile from Sealand.

"What? I-I can't do that. You two are kids!" The other two were confused about his sudden outburst. Surely this was an innocent enough question, right?

"What do you mean I'm very mature ya know! I'm so friggin tired of dumb adults like you telling me things like that" Sealand interjected become a little bit more emotional then he needed to be.

"B-But that kinda stuff is so… It's so, it's too mature and gross for you!" America thought 'surely they knew of what they were asking?'

"What do you mean Alfred? We just want you to help us do the things you do as an adult." Latvia felt that he had explained it thoroughly.

"I mean that sort of stuff is for grown married um daddies and mommies" America explained. Oh hell, no he just didn't start this. He wasn't talking to eight year olds! And once again Mr. Cantreadtheatmosphere could not decipher their request.

"But don't you do these things, Brother Alfred?" Sealand caught the fly in his web. With soft tearing eyes he asked America. Down on the inside he was actually pissed that America would think of them so immaturely.

"With Arthur too Alfred, I thought you said mommies and daddies?" Latvia added working his best broken hearted child whose hero was just destroyed face just for the hell of the humiliation.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on one sec I do not like Arthur like that, kid! And further more what I do is far more different" Right now America's face was about as hot as a hamburger patty on a grill on the Fourth of July in Austin, Texas.

"Oh, how so, big brother?" This was absolute tortures for Latvia to ask but it tortured America even more to hear and try to explain.

"When I do it, it-it's j-just to feel good, you see. If I don't like um do it for some time I may get some um infection, you see." America stammered for the first time in his heroic life.

"But won't being adults make us feel good too?" 'Man this is kinda getting old' Sealand thought. He was going to end this soon.

"No that's something different. Kids your age shouldn't feel good that wa-"

"Alfred, why don't you just take us to your house and you can have the car for the rest of the day, ok?" It's like Latvia read Sealand's mind.

"OK" America was too flustered to say anymore.

The car ride was slow and awkward. Nobody especially America felt like saying anything further. They were cruising down the high way when America felt it necessary to blast some music. But all that came on was TaTu's version of the Kalinka on full blast. Immediately afterwards it was shut off until their destination was reached.

The car was warming in the American air prior to being mostly in Russian air. One really warm patch of sun hit his face. Sealand just couldn't hold on. The next thing he knew was that his head slumped over onto Latvia's shoulder and everything went comfortable black.

"Keeerk!" Sealand slowly woke up. The car drove into America's driveway. The doors were soon unlocked with a click.

"Ok you two we're here. Take the spare key so you can get in. Also when you're in there could ja feed my pet bald eagle his name is Abraham L. Oh and super also don't, especially DON'T do anything I would do in my house. Cus just changed the sheets and all. If ya'll behave then I'll be happier than a buffalo who survived the Western Migration!" America tossed them the keys.

"Ok…but what was that just then?" Sealand asked quizzically

"Ah shucks! It ain't no thang but southern thwang! Anyway have fun, you two, just not too much fun. I'll be back by nine." America pulled out of the driveway leaving Sealand and Latvia to themselves.

"Well come on lets go." Sealand seemed very excited to get on with his fun.

"Hey Peter how are we gonna do those adult things." Latvia asked why entering the American's home flustered a little wondering what he was truly asking.

"Were not gonna do those adult things. America and I guess you are gonna do those adult things." Latvia tensed a little at the statement Sealand just said knowing that, that wasn't what he truly meant.

"Could you clarify that?" Latvia asked still standing in the doorway.

"We are going to look for a pair of one of those oh so momentarily handy Texas glasses, my little Raivis." Latvia's stomach churned a little upon hearing his unwanted nickname.

"W-What are you planning P-Peter?" Latvia inquired uneasily.

**I wonder what Sealand is planning. Stay tune!**


	4. Texan spectacles and hazy feelings

"Tisk tisk, Raivis, we need this for our plan. You see were going to leave this place and have adult fun. I'll disguise myself as Alfred easy as that" Sealand explained waving his little finger in front of Latvia's face.

"O-Ok, I hope it works then." Latvia knew that it probably wouldn't work but he wasn't going to shoot down a child's dream again.

So the two set off towards America's room to frantically search for his spare glasses, which was way harder than they had expected it to be. In the search for his room they had passed some very strange things. There was a room with an alien and saucer in it. Also there was a room completely filled with water and a whale. Nobody knew where America had all the room to fit all these things. But surely and finally they had reached the right room.

They entered America's room. It was really nothing special. There was just an American color scheme in the huge room, which decorated the covers and blankets, rugs and pillows. There were also a few photos of America, some were of kittens and strange ink blobs too…how peculiar. Also there were a few dressers and a door that led towards the bathroom.

The bathroom was the answer. Sitting upon the sink was a second pair of glasses. Excellent! How America was able to clone Texas will never be known but that was another story for another day. Sealand had found the object of interest.

"Yes! We did it! Raivis look! I have them!" Sealand couldn't have been happier to try on a pair of glasses in a bathroom mirror. They did not look half bad on him either.

"Well, how do I look?" Sealand did a little pose for his friend.

"You l-look different" Latvia told him.

"Different as in older, now let's go get some new treads" Feeling of the most confidence Sealand sashayed out of the bathroom and towards the closet. Latvia couldn't in his hardest keep his eyes off of his smaller friend's swaying hips.

Sealand threw the door open and inspected the wardrobe. He found himself a black "Chill Switch" band shirt with an oversized blue hoodie and a pair of 'too questionably small on America' blue jean. For Latvia he found a pair of grey skinny jeans with a grey "Black Voltage" band shirt, and black and thin grey vertically striped vest. Sealand also threw him a fedora which had a purple ribbon tied around it.

Peter slowly stripped off each piece of his sailor outfit until he was only in a pair of 'Power Rangers' boxers.

"Hmm…Raivis why aren't going to changing right now?" Sealand gradually walked over towards his dizzy looking friend.

"I-I…um P-Peter I um want-need to change in the um bathroom." Feeling a bit awkward.

"Why? Oh!" Sealand was struck by sudden realization. "You feel too ashamed to changing because you think my 'Metal Tower' outshines yours, huh?" Yeah that sure was it wasn't it Sealand…

"Ah-Um n-no I'm j-just a bit nervous is all" Latvia explained

"I don't see the problem were both dudes right…unless. Raivis you're a girl!" Sealand sprinted towards Latvia laughing a bit and roughly pulled up his shirt. He saw nothing but a very un-girl like male chest. He didn't even see bandages but there were some scars.

"P-PETER! STOP IT!" Latvia fumed; tear like streams down his hot face. He picked up his clothes and ran back towards the bathroom.

Sealand quickly dressed and ran towards the door of the room.

"Raivis…Buddy, are you ok? Geez I didn't mean to do make you cry. It was all just f-for fun. Were still buds, right?" Sealand asked feeling truly bad about his actions.

There was a long pause before anyone said anything.

"Y-Yes Peter w-were still friends. But please don't do that to me o-ok. I just don't feel right; you're just so much y-younger than me. But I'm sorry for going off on you like that… I'm almost done by the way."

'What did he mean by 'you're just so much younger than me' Sealand wondered to himself but decided to discard the statement.

Latvia emerged from the room, greeting Sealand by wiping tears from his eyes and giving a soft smile.

"We should continue our plan, right? Well if it's ok with you, Raivis?" Sealand asked assuring the furthering of their plan.

"Sure thing" Latvia answered.

"Ok then, the last thing we need is an I.D. It should be on one of Alfred's dressers maybe." Sealand announced. Both boys set off in two ways to look for the American's I.D. He had like 4 dressers and no desk. This was going to be a problem. It was then that the card couldn't be found and both boys had given up searching.

"Wahhh! I can't find it!" Sealand fake cried fully frustrated. All of his plans would be ruined at just 3:00 pm in the afternoon. It was unfair.

"It's ok Peter why don't we just go break into America's movie closet. I heard Coraline was pretty creepy" Latvia never had much faith in this plan anyway.

"Sigh, maybe you're right" Sealand admitted slowly walked towards his friend but found some complication in this; he tripped on a piece of clothing he failed to put away, crashing down on Latvia, he smashed them both against a wall causing all photos; the one of kittens to fall down. One of the frames opened revealing treasure.

"Awesome sauce, look it's the I.D and some money too!" Sealand turned around in Latvia's lap. Reaching forward he captured it in his hands.

"We did it, see!" Sealand chimed looking up at his now blushing friend.

"H-Hey um P-Peter" Latvia began his stomach doing flip and his eye were watering.

"Yeah?"he replied cheerfully being the optimist he was.

"Could you g-get out of my lap… _it_ um kinda hurts..." 'Um..why did I just say that last part!' Latvia thought to himself after speaking with Sealand.

"Um sure thing, but what hurts, by the way?" Sealand asked dumbfounded. He wasn't really old enough to understand the pain pressure could bring to a teenage boys lap.

"Um?" A quick excuse had to be made right away. "I-It's n-nothing. Oh, um m-my leg fell asleep is all." Raivis reassured with a fake smile.

"Oh I'm sorry. You want me to kiss it and make it all better!" Sealand asked sarcastically for a friendly laugh then left the room.

'If only you knew Peter' Latvia looked down in his sitting position feeling a tad guilty of his thoughts.

**End of Chapter 4: Latvia seems to be falling for his friend but he can't seem to get his feeling out. Will he ever anyway? Stay tune to see their adult adventure unfold.**


	5. Valley Girl Language!

**Latvia soon joined his friend as they left to exit the house.**

"**CRAAAW!" there was that same startling noise and again and now both boys were around to hear it.**

"**W-What the heck is that!" Latvia stammered 'It could be that big bird again.'**

"**It's probably America's pet eagle; we have to feed it, right?" Grasping his friend's hand firmly Sealand ran in to the room of where the sound was coming from.**

**In the room was the bird and none other than Hana Tamago. The poor puppy was whimpering in the corner. Sealand quickly came to its rescue by running over to a bag marked 'eagle food' and pulling out whatever was squirming inside; it was a live squirrel. The eagle quickly chased it and Latvia grabbed Hana Tamago and left with Sealand out the room.**

"**Boy, I forgot about you. Who knew how you got here" Sealand snuggled his dog closer towards his chest.**

**Latvia just felt that he shouldn't say anything about the matter.**

**The dual left and shut the door making sure Hana Tamago was ok with a meaty bone from the kitchen. According to Latvia's watch it was 3:15. The sky was already clouded over. But just because the sun was scared of Sealand's awesome adult events did not mean that he was going to quit now. **

"**Hey Sealand, I saw a coffee bar that had an 'adult' sign on it, just down the street when Alfred was driving. We could go there" Latvia suggested. **

"**Awesome, just the place to start our adult adventure, then we could go get tattoos afterwards." Sealand cheerfully laughed.**

**Their walking montage started as they started down the street. The scenery changed greatly. Alfred's neighborhood looked more family orientated than this street. This street was a lot more artsy. The coffee bar was in fact a small cottage looking building with a sculpture in the front of it.**

**A young lady was covered in piercings; just snakebites, like seven ear piercings and a brow ring. Black eyeliner was caked around her eyes; well the eye that was visible, the other eye was cover with a jet black fringe. It matched her short black dress and combat boot with red rose stockings. She was standing in front of the building. She, standing a maybe barely five feet three was such a good example of a scary bouncer.**

"**Hey um like let me see your I.D, you two look way too young." Her voice was a bit slurred and slowed even more by the obvious gum she was chewing in her mouth.**

"**Yeah sure hear ya go" Sealand handed over America's I.D as if this he did it every day.**

"**Hmm, you look sorta different…" She said gazing up and down from the I.D to Sealand.**

"**Yeah I like lost like a ton of weight on that new cookie diet." Sealand lied making his voice seem as matured as he could.**

"**Oh no doubt, that actually works!" She seemed to be warming up to him real nicely despite what her appearance suggested.**

"**Yeah, like totally! Girl, you should like try it. It so easy and those cookies taste like a lot better than my friend here, haha ew, but enough about my sex life. Like ALL the boys down at the house think that it was such a good idea." Sealand might have just over done it again and just might have succeeded in making Latvia uncomfortable again. Surprisingly he made up a very good American valley girl accent. **

"**Like ohmigawsh! What fraternity do you belong to?" She asked eagerly awaiting his response.**

**Sealand thought about it a little and needed a little help. He quickly looked towards Latvia for it. Lucky he picked up his words.**

"**Yeah like so my not so teddy bear and I live down the block and like decided to venture toward this little homessy feeling joint." **_**Oops, was that bad**_** "Uh we go to Highlighter House ha ha ha. Girlie you should like stop ova. We have the BEST slumba parties you'll feel the next morning. We could like intro you to some of the boys. You are just some of their tastes." He added in a wink for his last statement.**

"**OMG that would be so totally perfect, you guys would so totally be my besties. Come around here more and I'll invo you two to like the best party joint I know. It'll be hella awesome." She told them. "Oh and you two like check out, go on in."**

**Sealand ran in first and Latvia followed in. Maybe it was him just being last but he without-a-doubtly received a smack on the ass. When he turned quickly around he saw the female bouncer, she was winking back and even blew him a little kiss with her black smothered lips. Latvia nervously pretended to catch the air then ran to catch up to Sealand.**

**Upon entering both mentally swore to stop watching American MTV.**

**The inside area was kind of spacious. There were a few tables in this dimmed room. The only light was being shined on the bar that served caffeine drinks and alcoholic ones too. This club had a color scheme of grey, black, and blue. On the walls of the hangout were couches; which were all filled with many flirting young adults. The stage in the front was used to introduce new, rising poets and musicians. There also were some very spellbinding paintings and drawings posted all around. This place seems like a good hang out for a hipster.**

"**Come on Raivis lets go get something at the bar. I want something fruity." Of course Latvia didn't want to agree but today it just felt right to do this. **

**They sat down on the stools and each ordered something that seemed to be a house special. It's was basically gin with a few sprits of different flavors like watermelon or strawberry, blueberry or all three if wanted in crushed ice. It's kind of like an adult snowball. The only difference in the orders was that Latvia used vodka as his base. Once the drinks were paid for with America's money, both dug into them but only Latvia continuously ate it. It seems as though Sealand didn't quite have a taste for his strong drink.**

"**Raivis how can you eat this it's just so bitter?" Sealand asked**

"**Mr. Ivan gives me vodka regularly but this drink tastes even better. You know I never really know what happens while I drink the vodka but afterwards I always end up on the downstairs couch smelling like it." He ate while explaining.**

"**Hmm, really?" Sealand asked nervously beginning to dig into his drink again.**

"**-HEY! Look at the little light weight! Can't hold his *Hiccup* gay drink" One very recognizable voice was heard next to Sealand.**

End of chapter 5: This mysterious someone one has appeared. Guess who it is? Stay tune to read something shocking!


	6. France oniichan will help out

'That dirty blonde with the brows is also here with his dumb French friend!' Sealand thought. That voice, he could recognize anywhere.

"Hello, jerk" Sealand greeted him.

"Hey shortness, did that little bimbo up front let your arse in?" England asked "Why are you in here anyway" His breath smelled of liquor and speech which was filled in glee was slowed.

"If you must know you nosey drunk, I'm here to become a sophisticated young adult."

"Oh is that so, sophisticated? Well bugger me sideways. Hey, Francis did you hear of this? Baby boy and Russia's boy friend want to be bloody grownups. Maybe you could help them with that, eh? "England nudged France in the arm laughing.

"Oh, that is so, isn't it? You should preserve your years, les petits" France took a quick sip of wine.

"Hey, shut up both of you I so am maturing!"Sealand argued

"Yeah right and besides what are you gonna do about it, get Ol' Shivers to back you up, hah!"

"Hey, shut up! Leave him out of it! At least my friends don't consist of dumb fairy tales!" Steam was practically coming out of Sealand's ear.

"I don't care to fight a useless fight, short stack." England rose from his seat, scaring Sealand a bit but did not do anything. "I'm going to use the lou" England walked out of sight.

Sealand's thoughts were racing thought his brain too quickly to be analyzed as differing thoughts. He wasn't quite sure what he wants as of now but remembered hearing something just a few moments ago that sparked some momentary interest.

"Francis…" Sealand quickly earned the attention of the French man. "I want you to make an adult out of me!" This order snapped both France's and Latvia's attention toward the principality.

"P-Peter what are you asking?" Latvia inquired

"Francis I want you to make me into an adult. The jerk just said that you could do it." He repeated ignoring his friend.

"Oh? Is this true, a-are you sure?"France asked thoughtfully. He thought of the consequences that could come out of this in the form of a fuming, thick browed brit.

"Yes of course, I want to get back at Arthur so badly! When he sees me all being an adult and all he'll thing twice about it next time!" Sealand told him leaning a little closer than required.

Latvia was once again dumbfounded. This situation could turn sour really easily.

"Ok then …I'll help." Hearing that from France to Sealand could almost make Latvia faint but made Sealand perk up in delight.

"Come, lets go before Arthur gets back" France escorted Sealand towards the door.

"Alright" was all an answer Peter could give him being overwhelmed with too much joy.

"Peter! Peter! What about me? You can't leave now, can you?" Latvia was nearly crying, tugging at his sleeve. He hoped in the slightest that he would reconsider his action.

"Your friend can come too, more the merrier, right?" France deduced, grabbing the hand of each smaller nation then heading out the door. Latvia was forced in to a nervous fit while Sealand was elated.

Once again they passed through the doors.

"Hey Sweet Peas, where ya heading to?" the bouncer started heading towards them as they walked further way.

"Oh Madame Moiselle, these two have a full night at my home" He looked her up and down "Hmm and maybe tomorrow I'll come back for you" She and teenage girl-like mind-set was fully swooned by his suave French accent. Maybe now not even Germany could resist swooning from it.

France held their hands quite firmly while making his way towards his car. He really did not want his catch to get away. A quick shift and the back car door popped open. Sealand pushed Latvia who was too stunned to do anything at the time in and got in on his own.

The inside furniture was a plain tan and smelled of a lot of different perfumes.

The car started and soon pulled off down the street. France, being really focused on driving, didn't look back to his company.

"P-Peter, w-what the hell d-did you just do?" Latvia tried to be very discrete with his question.

"Hey Mr. Francis, how are you going to make me into an adult?" Sealand must have not have heard his question after all.

"Hmm… well Peter it's going to be really fun, so just wait, ok" France assured.

'Wow I can't wait this will be so wonderful. I'm going to finally get the recognition I deserve… But what would happen when I finally become an adult. Maybe I won't be able to enjoy the things I love now. Then I'm going to need a job. I'm going to need a lot of new clothes. Plus I need to establish an army for defenses. Will I have to seek pleasure like Alfred does _in that way?_ Anyway, how the heck is Francis going to make me into an adult? Maybe it will hurt. Plus how long will it take?' A lot of questions in Sealand's mind were left unanswered and to be honest he tensed a little bit. But at least he was holding up more than Latvia was. He was now shaking uncontrollably.

"R-Raivis I'm sure it will be ok." Sealand slowly calmed his friend with stoking his hand. "Francis seems reliable"

Latvia did indeed calm a little but wasn't totally relaxed. Basically they were abducted but with less restraint. The capture: France, who both boys knew absolutely almost nothing about. Perhaps he could be trusted though. He is England's closest friend or at least the one he hangs around the most. But based on that fact, could he really be trusted so much just because England appeared to be such a malicious gentleman? And once thinking of that fact the only thing that could comfort anyone was…his smile; as sincere as it was, maybe it wouldn't set him off as such a dangerous person.

The car pulled up to quite a large house. It was superbly decorated in the front; with a rose bush, dogwood tree in full bloom, and grass as fresh and green as it comes. The stone path all three used to walk towards the home was decorated with intricate looking pale purple and red stones. There was even a small pond towards the side. This display was absolutely breathtaking.

France had caught the boys wonder.

"You like, no?" France had asked.

They slowly nodded their speechless heads up and down.

"Come on in. I don't want to leave you out in the rain." Oh yes it was almost raining. A drop or two could be detected from the once just clouded over sky. This was maybe a bad omen? Maybe.

The inside was just as nice as the out. It was marvelously colored with red and any colors that seemed to match it well. In his living room was a couch placed in front of a fire place. To the polar side was a recliner next to a bookshelf. There were also two doors parallel from each other. France headed towards the one on the left. The door to the left led to a staircase which had led to his bedroom. This room was also bigger than Sealand's.

The room was a deep bloody red, in color. The walls were the only exceptions, being stark white.

Frances ushered the boys to sit on his bed, which looked big enough to fit at least four grown adults. Even though nervous the boys complied. Kneeling down France reached under his bed to pull out what seemed to be a case. When he opened it a wine bottle and a goblet was revealed, as if it was sitting in wait for a moment like this. Like the décor it was a deep red. Just the color could beckon anybody to take a little sip of it, maybe even the whole bottle.

"Peter, would you like some juice?" France asked with the decision ending at the smaller blond being first.


	7. Red bedroom, Scarlet wine, Illicit scene

"F-Francis,… that's wine. How is it going to help?" Sealand was not stupid. In his time at his Papa's home, Finland never seemed any more mature from drinking, just seemed a lot more noisy and aggressive. Perhaps this alcoholic drink had a different effect?

"-Fine then, Raivis would you like some instead? You seem to be ready to mature" Raivis shook his head no. France didn't care at all for the Baltic's reply. He just wanted Sealand's reaction.

"Hey, no, I do want it now!" The spunky child grabbed the glass that was being handed to him and drunk quickly. Immaturely hiccupping as a response, he handed back the glass. Sealand wasn't intoxicated yet though.

"How was it?" France asked handing a now filled glass back to him. That same smile that was plastered on his lips seemed to be notoriously inverted right now but was accepted as the familiar kind one from before. He was content that the kid could be encouraged easily with jealousy or either by just simply being overlooked.

"It's really good." Sealand admitted between sips of the sweet wine. His eye lids felt heavier than normal. 'I think it could be happening. I think I'm changing' he reasoned with his physical changes.

Wine was sipped, well it was absorbed and the glass was refilled. Sealand was at his 5th and he didn't look so well. Right now he was swaying, just trying to keep himself awake. France, who found this very amusing, turned toward Latvia.

"Aw, Raivis your friend is having so much fun without you. Don't you want to join him? I have one glass of wine left."

Taking the cup in his hand he smelled the sweet scarlet nectar inside. Its smell was exquisite and it probably was very old. Maybe just drinking some would help Latvia to forget that this whole experience ever happened. So he drank it, receiving an even more twisted smile from the French man. The Baltic's head swooned in pleasure. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. He did drink his entire beverage back at the coffee-bar.

"Now I'm going to make you two adults." Finally he acted. He received a 'yay' and a slow, stammered 'ok' from his victims.

Slinking an arm around Sealand's waist he pulled him closer. The ditsy boy only giggles at the touch. 'He was going to be fun to work with. The other one not so much… But he, maybe would make a sweet dessert'

Off slowly went his hoodie and shirt onto the floor as well as his shoes and socks. France stripped off his shirt too and Latvia was still fully clothed. Sealand giggled more at the cooler air hitting his chest. France's smile grew.

Latvia move a bit closer, maybe to stop the proceeding actions. However, his plans fell short when he clumsily fell over onto the bed. Taking acknowledgment of such a display France carefully leaned him up against his headboard, as he would soon do to Sealand in any of the next moments.

His eyes carefully scanned his canvas, searching diligently for the perfect place to place his tongue. Sealand right nipple was that perfect place. Slowly he swirled it around before bringing it to his lips for a softly sucking. His hand was also lowering to gently stroke Sealand's thigh while the other was around his back to hold him in place. Sealand delivered a reward in the form of small unstable moaning. He could feel a smile graze his nipple showing that it pleased France.

"Francis… do you think it's workin'? Huff Huff, I am hurtin' pwitty badly now. I want this to stop soon…please" Sealand's voice was cracking with unhappiness. Tears ran like springs from his eyes and his lips quivered. Latvia took recognition of this. He wanted to do something but was just too tired and maybe a bit eager to see what would come next. Nevertheless, fatigue swept over him and he dosed off, cutting off any viewing of any naughty activity.

France, aware of what was hurting Sealand brought his face closer towards the child.

"I'm sorry" an empathetic peck to the lips. "I'll quickly relieve you of the pain, ok. Just hold on a bit longer." The twelve year old was still void of knowledge of his natural bodily functions when stimulated.

Slender fingers traced the hem of America's cheaply made blue jeans then unbuttoned them.

'Knock Knock' light rapping disturbed the silence of the dark room.

His pants were slid off his short skinny legs showing again his Power Ranger boxers. Underneath the thin material was his raised aching appendage.

'Knock Knock!' the rapping was louder and once again set off the mood in the air. This now could not go unknowtisted.

"…Francis, I'm really sorry to bother whatever your doing but could I trouble you for my red hoodie back. I accidentally left it when I stayed over yesterday." A very quiet and polite voice called from behind the closed bedroom door.

Shit

End of chapter 7: sorry for this sort of short chapter, but I just didn't want to give off the identity of this new person ;). Anyway I kind of didn't feel right writing this. Finally, my apologies for making France a child molester. Au Revoir and stay tuned


	8. Depressed Youth

"M-Matthew … um this is a very bad time, you see I have company." France explained leaving out all important detail.

"Somebody is in there with you?" His voice grew worried. "You promised me that you were going to take it easy! That why you told me to leave early yesterday..." Feeling again unwanted for having been effortlessly replaced by some other person of interest.

France made his way across the cool floorboards, opened the door a crack, and peered out. He saw his distressed 'Tuesday night casual' sex partner.

"Francis, I-" He peered inside quickly to steal a peek at his replacement.

The bed displayed Sealand and Latvia. Latvia was knocked out and Sealand was whimpering and crying in his boxers.

Canada stiffened. Never had he ever thought that this could have been happening and for how long.

"Francis?" The Canadian screeched, soft fists knocking against France's bare chest. France frowned having causing more pain than fun than he had wanted.

"I-I just wanted to help Peter. He wanted to become an adult.."

"That isn't an excuse! This is illegal. What were you thinking?" He railed on, becoming very emotional.

"I….wasn't thinking" France quieted down.

"I'm not going to let you do this. I'm going to take them with me, ok." Canada spared him any more chiding.

He pushed his way into the room passed France at his cheerless state of mind. Over on the bed, Sealand recoiled as this new person edged closer.

"It's ok I'm here to help you Peter." Canada gave a comforting smile. He was assuming that he was here completely against his will.

"_It_ still hurts…" He silently told him

"Excuse me?"

"My… My… eak "Sealand squeaked in pain trying to get his words out of his mouth. "Um _It_ hurts, badly"

"O-Oh...Ah!" Having realized he looked back at France for an explanation. He received none, just a look of shame from the French man. Usually he, without thought defended his _meal_ as a starving dog would, without any restraint. Canada's words must have pierced deep within him.

Canada was not going to get any help with this. "Perhaps when we get to my house you could take a cold shower?" he offered.

"Your house?… B-but I want to be an adult." Sealand weakly said.

"He told you that _that_ would make you into an adult? Peter it will happen for you in time. But if you're too impatient things like this will happen a lot more. Francis just used you to get pleasure out of it. I'm sorry but he can't make you into an adult the way you want him to." Canada was ironically blunt and straight forward.

"Ok" he silently agreed looking crushed but thankful that it didn't continue.

Canada gently moved Latvia on to his back while Sealand redressed. France, still standing by the door watched all their movements, carefully considered his folly.

They left the bad memory back at the beautiful house while entering Canada's car, which he parked behind France's car. As he slid Latvia into the passenger seat, he felt the courageous pride only a hero could feel, but also felt guilty for what has happened to the two children. But none the less he felt overall joy for saving them.

'If only I would have come earlier. Then Peter would not have been defiled. Still I can't believe that Francis would do such things just for sex. But at least it's over and done.' Canada thought to himself then looked back towards Sealand who was still huffing loudly, eye clouded.

"Did he do anything else to you?" asking just to make sure.

"No… he j-just gave us s-some wine and started kissing my chest and I started feeling funny." Sealand clarified carefully

"What about Raivis?" he wondered gravely why he was unconscious.

"He just had wine and fell asleep. Francis… didn't touch him yet."

The car ride wasn't very short. It gave a lot of time for whoever was in it to be completely alone with their thoughts.

'He was… using me. He's such a sick person. I hate him… and Arthur. They are just fucking liars. I don't want to grow up if things like that are going to happen to me' Sealand thought to himself. This was a terrible end to his adventure.

'Nobody cares….. not Arthur, dumbass Francis….nor my parents. Why did Tino have to order me out the house, and for 'playing house'? Why did I even listen? I'm such a screw up. I-I hate myself. I hate everything and everybody, well except M-Matt.. well um Matt ( I think his name had more to it) and Raivis. Poor, Raivis I just really hope that he isn't dead. I'm the one who needs to be dead.' Sealand seemed to resemble England when drunk. He was miserably depressed and upset.

The car pulled up to Canada's house. Outside the rain had stopped. It was a sign that the night would clear up, maybe. The night sky was foggy though. Nobody really could foresee what would happen next.

Keys were jingling and an empty house was opened. Canada turned on the lights and quickly place Latvia on the couch in his living room. Leading now a down looking Sealand, they made their way to the upstairs linen closet. Sealand was handed a wash cloth and towel and was escorted to the wash room.

Canada left back down stairs to heat some milk in the kettle. He offered to make hot chocolate for the boys.

Sealand shuffled slowly across the wooden tiles. Then roughly threw off his clothes in frustration. Hot untamed tears seeped out his eyes like a leaky faucet.

'So that was it, the end of my adventure, huh? I wasted so much time and for what!'

Sealand slid effortlessly into the tub. The stopper was in the hole. Maybe it was a courtesy of Canada. Anyway the glass knobs of the faucet were turned and the shower nozzle was turned on. Sealand kept the water a bit colder then he would usually like. He didn't even bother to stand up.

'I-I should have known. I'm such an idiot. Why would I pick now to trust Francis?' Sealand cradled his knees to his chest after his 'excitement' deflated.

'I'm just so stupid. I didn't control myself. I didn't listen. I was being pushy and stubborn. I hurt my only friend…'

"I'm such a piece of trash. So nobody should care if…" Sealand quietly said to himself. The tub was almost half full. He forgot to take the stopper out. The matter was ignored. He only paid attention to his heavy growing eyelids. He was tired. Sealand soon closed his red eyed and reclined in the tub. His figure melted into the cold water. It covered him all.

**End of chapter 8: I hope you've enjoyed reading it. The ending was sort of depressing though. The next chapter may be brighter though. Stay tune.**


	9. Turning point

"Erm…" Latvia stirred on the couch. Apparently some small polar bear that by guessing was besides him all the time woke him up. Latvia winced then cradled his stomach tightly. It felt ripped up and shredded like paper mache. But despite the almost choking feeling raising in his throat his next actions wasn't a hasty run to a bathroom. He was in some foreign environment (which he just found out of) after all. Being rude wasn't really his specialty. He stayed seated.

"Where am I?" France and Sealand were gone. The house was gone and so were the drunken feelings of regret and lust. Even the romantically icy and red furnishings were gone. They were replaced by the refreshing vibe that seemed to seep off the the warm autumn pastel colors of the new surroundings.

"Oh hello, Raivis, are you feeling any better?" Canada entered the room with three mugs on a glass tray. The mugs had pictures of trees on them. He sat down and placed the tray in front of them on a wooden coffee table.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" He handed the smaller boy a cup in a gentle manner that emphasized that the cup was a little hot.

"Um, I'm sorry. No thank you... I have to throw up, really badly. Could you tell me where the bathroom is?" Latvia places his cup back onto the tray.

"Oh..." a bit of disappointment leeched onto his voice. "It's up stairs just walk straight then take a right, ok. Also Peter is in there. I think he at least drew the curtains though."

Latvia moved quickly upstairs. He couldn't really tell when it was going to come out. The tension worried him.

"Creak.." he swung opened the door only to find that he was a little too late and gained some other reason for him to vomit even more. It came out like water from a hydrant, uncontrollably. Cradling his stomach, he was hunched over on the ground, stewing in his own throw up. The current matter to him was as measly as a mosquito bite. Something far too important overshadowed it.

"Huh… hhgn… Huh… hhgn," a steady dialogue of coughing and wheezing followed as Latvia slowly lifted his head up to gaze at the horror in the tub.

There he found Sealand. He was at the bottom of the tub. His body was completely covered. The water was still running and soon to overflow.

"Peter!" Latvia quickly wiped his mouth and rushed over to the tub. He grasped his friend tightly and quickly pulled his up.

"Peter! Peter! P-Please say something! –sniffle sniffle-" Latvia couldn't help but cry. He never thought that such an unfortunate thing would happen on Sealand's proclaimed 'best day ever.'

Latvia stroked his back then continues to roughly pat it. Lucky enough, silent prayer answered, Sealand coughed up water and slowly rose.

"P-Peter…?" Tiny tears of joy fell from his eyes. He brought Sealand into a tight hug, still stroking his back.

"Latvia" he answered hoarsely.

"D-Don't you ever think of doing something like that ever again! Do you hear me!" Sealand was baffled at his friend's outburst.

"Latvia…"

"I thought that you were dead! W-What would I do after that?" His tears rose back up.

"W-What would you care?... Why would you or anybody care?" Sealand asked quietly.

"I'm a brat; an inconvenience. I just get in the way. Just back then I was molested and got you wasted just because I wanted to be selfish. The truth is that nobody likes me. I know that. I'm just some annoying little kid who gets in the way…" Sealand tried to push himself out of Latvia's grip.

"Shut up… Just shut up, you idiot!" his hold grew tighter as he buried his head into Sealand's chest

"If I hate you so much then why am I here?"Sealand couldn't respond.

"I came all this way with you. I wanted you to be happy. Sure I was skeptical but I still s-stood by you all the way. Even when we went to Francis's house I was there. Even though I was drunk I still tried to stop him. I failed though." A small warmed smile of near accomplishment crept on his lips

"Beside, lots of people love you. Your parents would do anything for you. Plus I'm sure Tino will even deal with Francis later. Alfred doesn't hate you and your brother down stairs was the one to rescue us. You have uncles too. Even Arthur, if he truly hated you so much I'm sure that he would have done something about it already. To throw that all away would be selfish and greedy of you. To take your heartwarming presence away from us… you'd cause more pain then relief."

"And even if they all hate you…..I will always love you.."

"Ex…cuse me?.." Sealand slowly inquired

"Hush up, Peter" Latvia demanded quietly, clashing their lips into one. Latvia leaned into it with enough force to push himself into the tub. The water splashed all around them but their lips never parted. Tiny moans were just breathed into each other's mouth.

"Huff…huff…huff…huff" Sealand broke their moment.

"Raivis, really really I love you too. Thank you. Anything could happen and may. Something even worse could happen to any of us. Russia could do whatever, but I swear that I won't leave you. I love you more that my fort could hold." A smile spread over his lips.

Their lips were brought together again, opened mouth this time. The tongues swirled and fought. It was lovingly though. Soft moans escaped. Hair was raked through. Two bodies collided and moved about in the water. They warmed it. Small hands began to travel, they slowly slid over bodies. They gasped and blushed. It was a dance that expressed the fiery love that they felt. Everything at the moment was sound. The outside world didn't even matter.

-0^0-

"Hm, it has been a while." Canada glanced to his watch. The boys were still upstairs. He wondered if they were still ok. No person should be vomiting for more than ten minutes.

Canada rose from his spot, waved Kumojiro goodbye then walked up the stairs. Rounding the corner he made it towards his bathroom. He found water spilling out from under his door.

'Oh no what could be happening?"

Perhaps to Canada this display could be described as grotesque, maybe? Well he didn't seem to be too pleased with it. In fact his eyes nearly shot out of his head. He almost fainted too.

There in the tub were Sealand and Latvia. Sealand, who's legs were wrapped tightly around Latvia's waist was giggling lightly '_Ooahh Latvia please~' _while the Latvian tenderly sucked and nibbled on his neck. His younger brother was fully naked and huffing desperately. Latvia was still clothed.

"Umm… Ah hem." Canada squeaked.

"Oh… huff…I'm sorry….I'll clean up the throw up..hehe"

**End of Chapter 9: **** Well I'm really happy to have this chapter finished. I really had to make up for all the angst-y stuff I had written. It's supposed to be funny after all. Anyway hope you liked it. Stay tune! Also in the next chapter expect Russiay and Englandy moments. **


End file.
